


80% enthusiasm, 10% inability to speak English, 10% high pitched giggles

by Anonymous



Series: F1 Driver Character Studies [1]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 04:09:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21048059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Lando is just a baby boy trying his best.





	80% enthusiasm, 10% inability to speak English, 10% high pitched giggles

"Ohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygod!" the smol bean screamed, running in circles around the garage. He crashed into a tall toolcase and staggered back into the arms of Carlos, who had been chasing the babyest of drivers. "EEEEEEE!" Lando shrieked, succumbing to being tickled. "Thop stat--top stap--stop that," he cried, real tears flowing over his minuscule child face.

He shoved Carlos aside, rocket jumping away powered solely by his ear-splitting screams. "I will get the staficntiincs--stastinks--stalagmites--staticticks on how tickling is a hate crime," he cried, instantly shattering all glass in a 50 metre radius. None of the mechanics noticed, thanks to their ear protection. They only pet him on the head and frowned at Carlos.

"We retain the right to woobify him," they scolded. Lando has ceased rocket jumping and turned to a news camera to do an interview.

"Lando how do you manage to sit still for two hours during the race?"

He giggled, and giggled, and kept giggling for three minutes straight while the reporter waited. "I don't know! I looooooove my job though so I make the scaripace--sacrif-sacrifice!"

"So you'd say it's difficult?"

"Ha ha yes! Back at the factory I think they're making a new device to harass--harvest--harness my jitteritteritterittery energy to make the car go even faster! Vwoom! We love that! Vwooooom!!!!!!!!"

"Thank you for the critical information." The reporter turned to Andreas Seidl. "When this news gets out, do you think other teams will adopt 3 year olds as drivers with infinite energy sources?"

"Lando is one of a kind," the boss replied as his younger driver resumed running laps around the garage. "Whoops, look at him go!"


End file.
